A typical data storage system includes a magnetic medium (such as a disk or a tape) for storing data, and a transducer used to write and read data to and from the medium. Writing data to a disk generally involves passing a current through a write element of the transducer to produce magnetic lines of flux which magnetize a specific portion of the disk surface. Each magnetized portion normally covers a number (e.g., 100–1000) of grains. Reading data from a specified disk location is typically accomplished by a read element of the transducer sensing the magnetic flux lines emanating from magnetized portions of the disk. As the read element (that can include an inductive sensor, a magnetoresistive (MR) sensor, or a GMR sensor) passes over a disk's surface, interaction between the read element and magnetized portions of the disk's surface generates electrical signals, commonly referred to as readback signals.
Such readback signals can also contain errors that arise from, e.g. thermal asperities or baseline wander of the readback signal, and can be corrected by circuitry as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,565. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,705 describes a method for determining errors in data read from a transducer in a disk drive, correcting the errors in the data by use of error correction circuitry, maintaining a metric of the errors, and when the metric reaches a threshold, applying a toggle procedure to the transducer in an attempt to improve the transducer's performance. Moreover, if a head exhibits a low amplitude state, then the state can be changed to the normal (high amplitude) state by reversing the bias current as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,614.
Western Digital Corporation's drives (such as WD Caviar AC310100 10.1 GB hard drive) have a feature entitled “Data Lifeguard” that automatically identifies and repairs sectors before data loss occurs, as described in, for example, “Failure Prevention and Data Protection Through Data Lifeguard,” available at http://www.wdc.com. As described therein, the feature performs off-line scans of the disk while the hard drive is idle, and refreshes weak data. The feature initiates automatically every eight operating hours for daily protection, with the goal of performing one scan per day. Data Lifeguard's off-line scan identifies and repairs marginal sectors. When the off-line scan encounters an ECC Firmware Correctable Error, Data Lifeguard runs a Sector Test to determine if a media defect exists.
If a media defect exists, Data Lifeguard rewrites the corrected data back to the original sector, then rereads it to ensure that the sector is fixed. If the error recurs on reread, Data Lifeguard then relocates the sector to a spare pool and writes the corrected data to the spare sector. When the off-line scan encounters sectors that require extensive retries for error recovery, Data Lifeguard again performs the Sector Test. If the error still recurs on reread, Data Lifeguard then relocates the sector to the spare pool and writes the corrected data to the spare sector. Data Lifeguard also protects future data to be written to suspect sectors. When the off-line scan encounters an ECC Uncorrectable Error, Data Lifeguard updates the drive's internal defect list for the suspect sector. The next host write command to the suspect sector will perform a Sector Test after the write to ensure that the user data written is readable. If an error occurs during the reread, Data Lifeguard relocates the sector to the spare pool and writes the user data to the spare sector.